Polyolefin films are used in applications such as, for example, packaging. Un-oriented (cast or blown) polyethylene films generally have mediocre properties as packaging materials. More desirable properties in packaging material have been obtained using biaxially oriented films. Biaxially oriented polyethylene films have found much greater success and use than biaxially oriented polypropylene films.